


Thoughts & Decisions

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-08
Updated: 2002-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post Episode toWar Crimes





	Thoughts & Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Thoughts and Decisions**

**by:** Ginny 

**Category:** Post-ep to War Crimes  
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Characters:** Josh and Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Author Notes:** -I was away in DC for a few days at the end of last week so I have yet to catch up on my fic reading. So if this bears any resemblance to any other of the numerous post-eps I haven't gotten around to reading yet, I'm sorry. And, not that it matters or anything, but I wrote the first part of this sitting in front of the Capitol and the rest of it sitting under the Washington Monument. 

It's been almost ten minutes since I sat back down, told Donna everything would be ok, and put my arm around her. Right now, more than anything I just want to hold her but given where we are at the moment and what we are waiting for, that's just not possible. 

Since Donna came into my office this afternoon and told me what happened at the deposition I've done a lot of thinking. Good thing I wasn't exactly busy today.

First, I, of course thought about how to fix this mess. I'm still not sure this plan was the best idea. But it was the only one I could come up with.

Secondly, I spent a large amount of time trying not to dwell on the fact that Donna, uh...you know...with Cliff. The mere thought makes me ill. And yet, I'm not sure what part hurts the most, that she slept with him on the second date, that he's a Republican or most likely, that's he's just not me.

Thirdly, I tried to decide whether or not I wanted to know the contents of the diary. I'm not sure I want to know what's in there. I'm sure I am in there but...do I really want to know what she thinks about me? I am sure reading it would force me to relive a large number of incidents in my relationship with Donna that I would rather not think about ever again. Not to mention what I am sure are detailed accounts of my recovery, breakdown last December and my health in general. And I certainly don't want to read anything about Cliff.

I glance at my watch; it has been half an hour. Donna's still quiet. Taking a quick glance around I don't see anyone. I move my hand from where it's been casually resting on her shoulder. She stiffens immediately as I start to rub her back. Taking a deep breath and sighing I reluctantly move my hand. She gives me a sad smile and goes back to staring straight ahead.

Twenty minutes to go and I've made an important decision in the past 10 minutes. Well, not actually in the past ten minutes, I've been thinking about it for a while now. Probably since we got back from Manchester. Definitely since the subpoenas were handed down. As much as I want to move things forwards with Donna, now is not the time. Right now what she needs is a friend. She doesn't need to be dating the ultimate gomer.

Yes, that would be me.

We need each other as friends right now. Anything else would just complicate thing more than they already are. And neither of us needs that right now.

She just checked her watch and looked past me in the direction of the fountain and the coffee shop. I realize she hasn't said a word since I sat back down after giving Cliff the diary. And I can't think of anything to do to make her feel better. That makes me sad.

Anyway, a quick glance at my own watch tells me Cliff has another ten minutes. Something that may or may not be correct given the unreliability of my watch.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Donna shake a little. I figure it is from the cold until I hear her choke back a sob. Now hearing Donna cry is the one thing that completely and utterly breaks my heart, every time. She leans back a little, her back touching my hand that's resting on the back of the bench. Hoping she doesn't flinch again I run my thumb alone her spine. She sighs softly and leans back a little. She turns to face me. I hand her my handkerchief to wipe away the tears she just can't seem to stop.

Five minutes to go and she's managed to stop crying. She gives me a sad smile as she wipes away a tear from the corner of my eye. One that I didn't even realize was there. It's amazing, we haven't talked to each other in nearly an hour, and yet volumes have been spoken. Guess that is what happens when you fall in love. 

So for now, I'll be, as the Jimmy Buffett song says, Distantly in Love. It's enough for now but not for always.

I feel Donna stiffen and sit up straight. Glancing beyond the fountain I see Cliff approaching. He's too far away and it is too dark for me to read any expression he might have on his face. 

We stand up together and Donna squeezes my hand quickly before shoving her hands in her pockets.

We each take a deep breath and walk towards the fountain.

The End


End file.
